kimpossiblefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Kimberly Ann Possible
Kimberly Ann Possible ist eine Schülerin der Middleton High School, wo sie auch als Kapitän der Cheerleader fungiert. Zusammen mit ihrem besten Freund Ron Stoppable und seinem Nacktmull Rufus und der Hilfe des Genies Wade Load rettet sie die Welt vor dem Bösen. Während der gesamten drei Staffeln verliebt sich Kim in mehrere Jungs, doch keine Beziehung hält wirklich lange, wenn sie denn überhaupt zustande kommt. Der erste Kuss (zwar nur auf die Wange) von Ron und Kim ist in der Folge 37 Weihnachten bei den Possibles zu sehen. In Folge 43 Ein Date mit Hindernissen bekommt sie am Ende auch einen Kuss von Josh auf den Mund. In der Folge 53 Stimmungsschwankungen bekommt Kim aus Versehen einen Chip ab, der ihre Gefühle kontrolliert. Dadurch glaubt sie unter anderem auch, in Ron verliebt zu sein. Die beiden scheinen auch mehr für einander zu empfinden als nur Freundschaft. Im Finale der selbigen Staffel (Folge 63-65 Das Hephaestus-Projekt) haben Ron und Kim ihre erste richtige Verabredung beim Abschlussball und ihren ersten richtigen Kuss; ab Episode 66 sind die beiden dann zusammen. Ihr Name (und auch der ihrer mit Vornamen bekannten näheren Verwandten) ist eine Anspielung auf das englische Wort „''impossible''“, was „unmöglich“ bedeutet. Der Nachname allein bedeutet jedoch „möglich“, was im Motto der Familie zu tragen kommt: „For a Possible is anything possible!“ („Für ein Possible ist alles möglich“). In einem ähnlichen Zusammenhang findet sich dieses Wort auch im Serien- und Filmtitel "Mission Impossible", worauf dieser Name womöglich auch noch eine Anspielung ist. Häufig gebraucht Kim Possible die Sätze: „Was steht an?“ (engl. „What’s the sitch?“) und „Keine große Sache!“ (engl. „No big!“) oder „So not the drama!“, worauf sich der englische Filmtitel „So the Drama“ bezieht. Manchmal sagt sie auch „Das is' jetzt nich' wahr, oder?“ (engl. „You’re kidding!?“). Ebenfalls typisch für sie sind Kims Untertreibungen, wenn sich jemand bei ihr für eine Rettungsaktion bedankt. Sie antwortet jeweils, dass das doch jeder an ihrer Stelle gemacht hätte und das alles gar nicht so schwer war ("Keine große Sache!"). Da sie dank ihrer Hilfe so viele Verbündete auf der ganzen Welt hat, ist es für sie jeweils kein Problem, an einen Ort mit Flugzeug oder Hubschrauber zu kommen. Kim hat eine relativ große Familie, bestehend aus Eltern, zwei kleinen Brüdern, die sie Zwombies (Zwillings-Zombies) nennt, ihrer Cousine Joss, ihrem Onkel Slim, ihrem Cousin Larry, dessen Mutter June und ihrer Nana genannten Großmutter. Mit ihrer Mutter versteht Kim sich richtig gut, ihren Vater hält sie für überfürsorglich, da er es nicht gerne hat, wenn Kim sich mit Jungs verabredet. Ihre Brüder hält sie für Nervensägen, und die machen sich andauernd über sie lustig. Aber im Grunde hat sie die zwei Jungs lieb, sie stehen ihr auch bei, bauen ihr in der vierten Staffel ein Superauto und verbessern allmählich ihr Verhältnis zu ihr, seit sie in dieselbe Klasse gehen (Jim und Tim sind hochbegabt). Ihre Feinde sind Drakken, Shego, Duff Killigan, Professor Dementor, Senior Senior Senior , Senior Senior Junior, Monkey Fist, Camille Leon, Dnesther, Adrena Lynn und Francis Lurman (alias Bill Ichpreis alias Frugal Lucre). Gegen diese helfen ihr nicht nur ihr bester Freund Ron und das Nagetier Rufus, sondern auch Yori, die Ron aus Japan kennt, ihre Freundin Monique hin und wieder, das Team Go oder ihre Familie. Normalerweise arbeitet Kim aber nur mit ihrem engsten Team, d. h. Ron und Rufus, Wade über Funk. Kim ist eine gute Schülerin. Sie schreibt nicht gerne schlechte Noten und hat deshalb auch manchmal ihre Hausaufgaben bei den Missionen dabei. Außerdem liebt sie Mode, vor allem das Label Club Banana hat es ihr angetan, später arbeitet sie dann auch in einer Filiale mit ihrer Freundin Monique zusammen. Ihre erste Mission war eigentlich Zufall. Der erste Kunde wollte im Internet die Seite von Team Impossible besuchen, vertippte sich aber und geriet auf Kims private Webseite, die bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt eigentlich dazu gedacht war, um ihr Taschengeld, durch Aufgaben, wie Babysitting aufzubessern. Da sie ihren ersten richtigen Auftrag gut abschließen kann, bekommt sie bald mehr Anfragen auf ihrer Website. Alternative Zukunft In der alternativen Zukunft existiert keine Version von Kim, da sie aufgrund der Tempus Simia-Mission 20 Jahre lang zwischen den Zeiten verschollen war und die gegenwärtige Kim daher gleichzeitig "die zukünftige Kim" ist. Diese Abwesenheit von ihr in der Zeitschleife, angefangen durch eine andere Shego der Zukunft hat Shego schließlich die Weltherrschaft ermöglicht, die Kim mit einer Reise in einer Reise durch die Zeiten beenden konnte. Galerie Kim_Abendkleid.jpg|Kim auf einer Modenschau, inkognito natürlich. Kim_Kampfanzug.jpg|Kim im Superanzug, so ist sie stärker und schneller Kim_Cheerleader.jpg|Kim als Cheerleader Kim_Kleid.jpg|Kim im Kleid Kims_neues_Outfit.jpg|Hier präsentiert Kim zum ersten mal ihr neues Missionsoutfit en:Kim Possible es:Kim Possible pt-br:Kim Possible Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Possible Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere